1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data imprinting apparatus in a camera for imprinting data onto film.
2. Related Background Art
The data imprinting apparatus of this type, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-51456, has heretofore been designed to memorize data to be imprinted in a memory in advance each time photographing is effected, and imprint the data onto film.
Also in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 48-35481 and 61-56495, there are disclosed such designs that data to be imprinted are memorized in a memory in advance and the photographer selects the data in the memory and read out and imprinted the data from the memory each time he effects photographing.
However, the former example of the prior art has suffered from the disadvantage that the data to be imprinted must be set and memorized in the memory each time photographing is effected and thus, much time is required for setting and the the information photograph opportunity is lost. Also, the latter example of the prior art has suffered from the disadvantage that the data to be imprinted must be selected from among a plurality of data predetermined on the part of the maker and thus, the photographer cannot set data by himself as he likes.